


Clay Ass

by Rawrbin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Unlimited (Movies)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Pre-Relationship, Tim is thirsty, dick grayson's ass - Freeform, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: Clayface jumps over the edge of the safety rail, landing on the factory floor below with a squishy splat. The rogue is unharmed though, and his body quickly transforms, top and bottom halves pulling apart and splitting in two. The mini Clayfaces laugh and run off in opposite directions, much to Tim’s exasperation."You're top, I'm bottom."Tim flushes as Nightwing's order reaches his ears. Oh how he'd love to hear that phrase leave his mouth in a different context. Stupid Nightwing probably didn't even realize the way that sounded. Then again, it's unlikely that he is harboring an overwhelmingly huge crush like Tim is, so the concept that his orders might be taken as an innuendo probably isn't even on his radar.As it is, Tim just silently nods his acknowledgment as he jumps down to the factory floor below and starts chasing Clayface's top half, shooting a forlorn look in Dick's direction as he runs off after the bottom half. He can't help it if his eyes happen to catch on Nightwing's bottom half as well...-----When Nightwing and Red Robin team up to take on Clayface, Tim struggles to keep his mind on the mission and not on what he'd rather be doing with his fellow vigilante.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Clay Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "Divide and Conquer" episode of Batman Unlimited.

It’s going to be one of those nights. Tim can just tell. 

Clayface charges at them across the narrow observation platform of the chemicals factory they’ve tracked him down to, arms transforming into spiky weapons that Tim thinks would feel quite unpleasant to be hit by. He and Nightwing dodge out of the way easily though, sharing a look before charging back towards the gooey villain with a combo maneuver. They both flip into the air, and Nightwing grabs onto his bo staff, using his momentum to swing Red Robin around and launch him towards Clayface. The villain clearly isn’t expecting it because he doesn’t dodge. Red Robin makes direct contact with his chest and… sinks right into him. He’s moving so fast that he doesn’t have much time to revel in the feeling of warm squishy goo surrounding him _everywhere (_ oh god that’s a sensation he’s never going to forget), before he is emerging on the other side, landing unharmed but feeling like he will never be clean again. He hurriedly spits out a mouthful of sand, desperately trying not to think about the fact that that is part of Clayface’s _body_ now filling his mouth with coarse grains. 

There’s no time to dwell on it though, because Clayface is still attacking, and he and Nightwing maneuver around it, avoiding his blows and returning some of their own, however ineffective they are proving to be. Nightwing finally turns on the juice and hits the contortable rogue with a jolt of electricity from his escrima sticks. _That_ finally seems to do something, the clay villain crying out and running from the shocking attack. 

He jumps over the edge of the safety rail, landing on the factory floor below with a squishy splat that reminds Tim too much of the time he had spent inside Clayface’s body just moments ago. He really wants a shower. The rogue is unharmed though, and his body quickly transforms, his top and bottom halves pulling apart and splitting in two. The mini Clayfaces laugh and run off in opposite directions, much to Tim’s exasperation.

"You're top, I'm bottom." 

Tim flushes as Nightwing's order reaches his ears. Oh how he'd love to hear that phrase leave his mouth in a different context. Stupid Nightwing probably didn't even realize the way that sounded. Then again, it's unlikely that he is harboring an overwhelmingly huge crush like Tim is, so the concept that his orders might be taken as an innuendo probably isn't even on his radar.

As it is, Tim just silently nods his acknowledgment as he jumps down to the factory floor below and starts chasing Clayface's top half, shooting a forlorn look in Dick's direction as he runs off after the bottom half. He can't help it if his eyes happen to catch on Nightwing's _bottom half_ as well, as the older man runs away from him. They don't call him the best ass in Gotham for nothing. 

Okay, he needs to stop focusing on Dick's butt and start focusing on kicking Clayface's. Sprinting around the corner he readies his bo staff to attack, only to come face to face with… nothing. 

Shit. 

He keeps going, weaving through row after row, and still comes up empty. Just great. If Clayface has already left the factory, that means they're going to have to spend all night searching for him, probably split up. 

Tim had been looking forward to tonight all week - Dick was visiting Gotham and they were finally getting to patrol together for the first time in a while. He'd been secretly hoping for a quiet night. Maybe stop a few robberies, bust a drug deal or two, rough up a couple of thugs, and then retire to the rooftops to just soak in the cityscape and catch-up. Protecting the city was important, but so was getting to spend time with Dick that didn't just involve beating up baddies. Tim couldn't be blamed for wanting to spend more time with his crush, even if he knew it would always be one-sided. Dick had never shown any interest in men, and even if he did, he probably would never view Tim as anything other than a little brother. This knowledge did nothing to quell his desire to just be around Dick though. 

Of course Gotham never gives anyone what they want though. Only minutes after they started patrol they had gotten word that Clayface was on the loose. Since then they had been working tirelessly to track him down until they finally caught up with him at this factory. Now it seemed like he had escaped again, and they would be spending the rest of the night continuing to track him down. Definitely no time to hear about how things were going in Blüdhaven or to fake-cringe as Dick told corny jokes that Tim secretly enjoyed. No time to try and impress him by telling him about the new project he's started at Wayne Enterprises or the new features he'd installed in the Red Bird. No, instead Tim's going to spend the night running around on his own trying to find Clayface, all the while dreaming about going home to get some damn mouthwash to get rid of the disgusting muddy taste still lingering in his mouth. Then in the morning Dick would prance back off to Blüdhaven and his Tim-free life, and leave Tim pinning for his next visit. 

Turning another corner Tim is pulled from his sullen musings when a flash of motion catches his eye. He positions his bo staff again, ready to strike, only to find himself face to face with none other than the man who's been distracting him all night. Sighing he lowers the staff, noticing Nightwing is also lowering his escrima sticks. 

"I'm guessing this means you haven't had any better luck than me?" he asks, flashing a sheepish smile. 

"No. He got away," Tim admits begrudgingly. 

"Oh well. Maybe we should just call it a night," Dick suggests tiredly. 

_Call it a night?_ What is that supposed to mean? Tim knows what his inner desires _want_ it to mean: that he and Dick will give up on Clayface and villainy and find somewhere nice and private to relax together. 

Nightwing is not the type of vigilante to “call it a night” early though, especially when a dangerous rogue is still on the loose, so Tim feels a bit worried. There has to be something else going on here. Now that he looks at him properly something does seem a bit _off_ about Dick. His usually carefree smile is not sitting quite right. 

“Nightwing, are you alright?” he asks, now filled with concern for the older vigilante. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I mean, I’m good. Just, Clayface is gone so, we might as well go, you know?” 

Something still seems off, but Red Robin decides to just follow Nightwing’s lead for the time being. He’s still worried, but he’s sure Dick wouldn’t hide it from him if something was seriously wrong. Maybe he just needs a bathroom break or something. 

“Okay,” he accepts hesitantly, and begins to follow Dick’s lead towards the exit. As they walk he lets his mind wander a bit, fantasizing about what would happen if he and Dick _did_ find a nice cozy place to themselves. Maybe they would cuddle up and watch a movie together, nervous tension buzzing through them at the proximity. Then right as the film reached the climax Dick would lean over and finally kiss him. Tim would kiss back of course, eagerly, and the two would start making out, dry humping, hands roaming over each other’s bodies, Tim’s gripping firmly onto that perfect ass he’d been dreaming of touching for years, pulling Dick’s body down to meet his own... 

Nightwing starts up a ladder, motioning for Red Robin to follow. Tim grabs the rungs without thinking, mind still in his fantasy land with the fake Dick Grayson who actually returned his feelings. He starts his ascent, but then he looks up and something grabs his attention, startling him out of the fantasy immediately. 

He gasps. 

There on the ladder above him, where the perfectly rounded and toned signature Dick Grayson bubble butt™ should be, he’s instead greeted with the sorriest excuse for a flat ass that has ever plagued the world of humankind. There is no depth, no shape, no muscle definition, no _anything,_ and it pains Tim deep in his soul to see such a sad unsightly behind where glorious perfection is supposed to reside. 

He looks around the factory floor then, finally taking in their position. The place where “Nightwing” has led him is nowhere near the exit. If anything it seems he is being lured towards a vat of dangerous chemicals, finding himself now climbing up to another weak metal observation platform overlooking large open barrels of ominous grey liquid. 

As much as it pains him to spend any more time staring up at that terrible backside, he endures it until he is finally up on the platform next to “Nightwing” and in a better position to make his move. Without warning he attacks, swinging his bo staff down into “Nightwing’s” torso, but his flesh molds around it easily, avoiding the blow and confirming Tim’s suspicions. He continues to parry him backwards, hits still mostly unsuccessful, and he activates his comm to call the real Nightwing to their position. 

To Red Robin’s frustration, his attacks continue to be all but useless against his clay enemy. He may not have the ass of the real Dick Grayson, but his clay structure certainly gives him the flexibility of the real Nightwing, able to twist and flex away from all of Tim’s hits. 

Help finally arrives though, Dick Grayson in the flesh. Tim glances down, just to double check, and sighs in relief when he sees that perfect ass, toned and round and right as it should be. 

“Knock him down into one of those vats,” Nightwing orders him, bringing Tim’s attention up to his face, “the chemicals will freeze him. That’s how I took out his other half.” 

“Right,” Red Robin confirms, and they both nod, plan already wordlessly conveyed between them. 

Turning back towards Clayface, still clinging to Nightwing’s form as a disguise, they charge in unison, Dick swinging his escrima and Tim his staff. The rogue surprises them then, moving forward with an attack of his own instead of just dodging the blows. He ducks around their weapons and then charges, slamming into Tim. The force of it knocks him sideways into Nightwing, and they are both forced back until Dick comes into contact with the safety rail at the edge of the platform. It creaks ominously against their weight. 

Tim suddenly finds himself being bodily crushed between two Dick Graysons, and wow, okay, this really blows his earlier ‘making out on the couch’ fantasy out of the water. If only the Dick in front of him wasn’t really a villain in disguise and he and the real Dick weren’t one flimsy metal railing away from plummeting down to their dooms, this would be a lot more fun. He does file it away in his spank bank for later contemplation though. 

He feels a series of taps against his back, a signal from Nightwing, and he prays that the crazy plan his partner has in mind will really work. Then again, Nightwing’s plans usually do.

In the next instant they stop fighting against Clayface, instead letting the powerful rogue’s momentum push them forward, finally snapping the delicate safety bar behind them. Tim’s stomach lurches as he feels them all plummet over the edge, but he trusts his partner. In the next moment he’s being bodily grabbed by Nightwing as he swings them down to the ground on a grapple line, unharmed. Tim brings up his cape to shield them from the resulting splash as Clayface tumbles into the vat above them. They pause for a moment, both catching their breath as their adrenaline wears off and they listen for any sign of Clayface reemerging from the vat. When none comes they finally relax, knowing their enemy has been subdued. 

“I don’t envy whoever’s job it is to fish him out of there,” Tim quips, glad the fight is finally over and satisfied that they actually caught the villain this time. 

Dick laughs beside him, smile finally the natural one that Tim is accustomed to. 

“Same. But how did you figure out that it wasn’t really me? His other half had me completely fooled. I didn’t even realize what was going on until I got your call over the comm.” 

Tim freezes. 

“Something about him was just off,” he finally replies. It’s not untrue. 

“You truly are the world’s best detective,” Dick praises him, laughing again. If only he knew. “Anyways, all that fighting has really worked up an appetite. You want to take a break and grab a bite? It's been a while since we had a chance to catch up!” 

Tim smiles. It wasn’t turning out to be such a bad night after all. 


End file.
